Azerothian Royal Agency of Criminal Justice
The Royal Agency of Criminal Justice (RACJ) is an organization formed after the unification of Azeroth in 460, after it was decided the various law enforcement agencies and guard regiments on the planet needed to be centralized. The RACJ has jurisdiction in Azerothian galactic space, and all planets that fall under the jurisdiction of the Kingdom. A department of the Azerothian Armed Forces, like the Azerothian Guard and Allied Azerothian Navy, the Agency is slightly seperate with it's members trained to combat urban threats and enforce laws passed by the Azerothian Parliament. RACJ Law Enforcement Officers, or just Officers, wear light combat armor with reinforced Kevlar vests and helmets, featuring a minor HUD and vocal communicators for easy communication with regional HQs and dispatch, as well as other Officers. Members of the Agency undergo a six to nine month long training process at planetary academies before being sent out as Probationary Officers (One-Star Officers) to spend at least one year partnered with a superior Patrol Officer (Two-Star Officers) or higher. After the further year of training, Probationary Officers are promoted to full Patrol Officers with recommendation from their training Patrol Officer. Recruitment & Training The Azerothian Agency of Justice recruits Azerothian Citizens from all planets under the Kingdom's control of the ages of 18-65. Potential Recruits need to pass a written test, possess a High School education or equivalent, pass a background check which includes: No history of drug abuse, no history of crimes, no history of excessive conduct, and no familial history of Treason against the state. Potential recruits also need to be physically and mentally fit, and possess a drivers license. Once recruited, Cadets are sent to recruitment centers located on settled planets, where they spend a minimum of six to nine months studying law, undergo physical training, mental toughening programs, and team building exercises. Physical training for Officers of the RACJ is near identical to training for the Azerothian Guard, and includes standard training for building muscle, as well as training in handling and firing of rifles, pistols, blunt weapons, and hand-to-hand combat. In the final three months of training, Cadets engage in simulations ranging from bomb disposal, situation deescalation, how to properly deal with mentally deranged or impaired suspects, investigation & detective work, and combat experience. If dubbed to have succeeded in all aspects of their training, achieving at least a 65% success rate in simulated combat experience, and have proven to at least maintained their physical and mental state since they enlisted, they are passed on to their year of further training as a Probationary Officer. During their year with their Patrol Officer mentor, training continues in all previously mentioned fields, and provides them hands-on experience with dealing with the public and other aspects of the job. By the time a Probationary Officer has finished their year, they are normally ready to be promoted to a Patrol Officer. If found to be lacking, they are either expelled, or sent back to another 6 months of training as a Probationary Officer with another Patrol Officer. This is handled on a case-by-case basis. Due to the stresses of recruitment and training, the RACJ only has a 75-83.5% success rate of training Cadets to full Patrol Officers. Weapons & Devices The RACJ makes use of multiple firearms, weapons, and various other devices and gadgets; including gas weapons, concussion grenades, flashbangs, tasers, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, riot shields, as well as a plethora of vehicles. All Officers are armed with the standard A-11 "Victory" 10mm Pistol with it's taser attachment, and the Suppression Baton. Higher caliber weapons, such as assault rifles, snipers, and shotguns, are held in armories at local Defense Station armories and are distributed on a case by case basis or in the event of a riot. The standard gear for a Patrol Officer is as follows. * A-11 "Victory" 10mm Pistol * Mark III Suppression Baton * High powered flashlight * Anti-Magic Handcuffs * "Valkyrie" Helmet * Backup Radiot * Kevlar Vest * Datapad - Connected to main database at 1 Justice Plaza.Category:Azeroth During riots, units are outfitted with either shotguns, Strikefuse Pattern Assault Rifles that fire rubber pellets, electrified riot shields, tear gas grenades, concussion grenades, and flashbang grenades. Members of major case units and Anti-Terrorism squads are found outfitted with these pieces of gear far more regularly, including high powered sniper rifles. In the event of martial law, all units are outfitted with at least shotguns or assault rifles. Vehicles To assist in their mission to patrol, defend, and enforce laws on the civilian populace of the Kingdom, the RACJ has multiple vehicles to assist them in this. These includes Rapier-class Fighters, Dawnbreaker Heavy Assault Transports, three Arming-class Frigates, and multiple ground vehicles. These ground vehicles include the Hunter Patrol Car, Paladin Riot Suppression Tank, and Warrior Armored Personnel Carrier. The Agency also possess multiple transport helicopters, assault helicopters, and even a small fleet of watercraft for patrolling Azeroth's oceans. Category:Azerothian Organizations‏‎ Category:Organizations‏‎ Category:Military Category:Fleets